Eyes Wide Open
by ColdHeartBeat
Summary: Keri Hart is the 19 year old older cousin of Sam Uley, having just phased into a wolf and now imprinting on Edward Cullen right before a newborn battle. Not to mention the fact that Edward is with Bella. But nothing will discourage this strong-headed female from getting Edward. Will this she-wolf be able to win the frozen heart of this vampire. Starts from Eclipse, chapter 19. OC
1. Not Good

I drank hot chocolate in a foam cup as I walked to the forest. I cannot believe I have to go help some short little human. I never really liked short people, they made me feel tall. I was 5'9 but not like those scrawny models with no body mass. I was curvy in a sexy way, meaning that I would totally do me if I was a guy.

I walked though the forest and growled as I felt my boot slip half an inch into a muddy part of the dirt. I love to hike when I'm in my hiking boots but these are new boots that I got to make me look good and they don't even have heels on them.

I ran as fast as I could to where the pack was suppose to meet, fastest in the pack and nearly as fast as a vampire. I'm probably faster than a vampire in my wolf form, though. I want to try that theory out, actually.

I didn't want to ruin my clothes by phasing so I ran but made sure to protect my hot chocolate, especially since I didn't have time to get something to eat.

I didn't want to go to this stupid meeting, or _temporarily_ _cooperating with the leeches _as Sam calls it.

I call it shit and a waste of time and sleep.

I don't get the reason why I have to risk my life for some little girl who doesn't even belong in the supernatural world. Just because Jacob's stupid ass is too obsessed with the bitch doesn't mean he should involve all of us in their vampire shit.

I could care less about some little girl trying to play in a game she doesn't understand the consequences of.

My life was ruined because of her and her vampire boy-toy, I had to drop out of college and permanently move to the reservation because I phased and that stupid idiot Sam told me I was part of his stupid pack full of stupid boys who are so _stupid_!

I stopped on a tree and threw the foam cup as far as I could; it landed just on the outskirts of the forest. I put my hands in the pocket of my Nubia Burlesque-Gothic Lolita Shorts and walked at my own pace through the darkness. I hate waking up before I need to and being up at three in the morning just to watch a bunch of vampires fight is not exactly my cup of tea.

Just before I came into view, I removed my clothes and put them on a relatively high branch. I phased into my wolf form, my fur was grey with a little bit of reddish brown on the tip of the tail.

I was immediately bombarded by the voices and thoughts of my pack mates.

_Where have you been! _Sam's voice stood out the most.

_Having a three in the morning cup of hot chocolate,_ I went straight for Leah as I entered the clearing.

"Eleven of them" One of the vampires whispered in shock, I didn't turn my head to look at them and continued my way to Leah instead.

Leah and I are good friends, mostly because we're the only two females in the pack, but I understand her on a level not many others are able to.

_You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago! _I wanted to roll my eyes at Sam.

_Actually I'm supposed to be sleeping now. _I laid my head on my paws and watched them with an uninterested expression. I swear I could have more fun chasing my tail.

One of the vampires chuckled after that thought past though my head.

I took more time to watch the dark sky lighten than to watch them train. If Sam actually expects me to patrol today, he has another thing coming.

Hours past and I grew hungrier than before.

"We're about finished," One of the vampires whispered, I'm sure it was the same one who chuckled earlier.

The blonde male with the scars turned towards us and had an uncomfortable look on his face "We'll be doing this tomorrow. Please feel welcome to observe again."

_Yes, we'll be here. _Sam thought and one of the vampires, the one with his arm around the human, repeated his thoughts aloud. I figured out that his name was Edward, the mind reader of the family.

I heard the disgust in the minds of the pack as Sam thought about us going to familiarize their scents so we don't mistake them for other vampires.

The one named Edward sighed, patted the pale human's arm, and stepped away from her and turned to his family.

"The pack thinks it would be helpful to be familiar with each of our scents - so they don't make mistakes later. If we could hold very still, it will make it easier for them."

"Certainly," Blonde doctor said to Sam. "Whatever you need"

We all grumbled as we all rose to our feet.

The human's eyes were wide as she watched us.

Sam was in the lead, of course. Sam approached the blonde doctor where he stood in the front, the rest of us right on his tail. Blonde with the scars stiffened, but the muscled brunette, on the other side of doctor man, was grinning and relaxed.

Sam sniffed at blonde doctor, the rest of us gagged as we caught his scent from Sam's mind. Then he moved on to blonde with scars.

The human's –_Bella_! Jacob roughly reminded me- eyes were staring at us, probably trying to pick out the new additions. Leah, Seth were the newest, I had phased two weeks before them. I was in my second year of college, almost twenty, when I came to visit Sam's mom, who was my aunt. Yes, yes, I know. It is very hard to believe that he is my cousin, three months younger than me.

I stared down at my paw as we continued to move in a line and sniff the vampires. My fur was much shaggier than the others since I refused to cut my hair.

"Ew! Gross, Jake!" I felt the need to gag as Jacob licked the human, and they both laughed.

We all were watching them, wolves and vampires alike. The girl is dating a vampire, can't Jacob just move on like a regular sixteen year old teenager. He didn't even imprint on her.

I was the last one in the line and the last vampire was Edward who was watching the two with disappointment, obviously wanting another reaction from her. I mentally scoffed, if this vampire really wanted her than he would have made sure that his scent was all over her and that he would show some serious possessiveness. If he did that then people would know she was his and he was her's.

He turned to me as I put my muzzle near his chest. I was expecting some sort of bleach smell from him, or maybe an overly sweet cotton candy smell, or even strong perfume that would burn my nose. I was surprised when he smelled kind of nice, spicy almost.

I leaned in even more, my muzzle touching his chest now. I looked up and caught his eyes.

An electric-like shock went through me.

His dark gold eyes stared at me, almost as if trying to pierce through my soul.

I could feel him forcing his way into my heart, making himself a comfy seat to prepare himself to permanently resident in there.

I could feel my connection from Sam weaken; he no longer had Alpha control over me any longer. Sam was my still Alpha but could no longer Alpha order me.

I could imagine it in my mind, life with Edward. Edward and I at a restaurant on our first date, Edward and I getting married, Edward and I on our honeymoon, Edward and I just sitting on the couch watching a movie while he plays with my hair and plants a kisses on my lips every once in a while.

That's how it will be.

Edward and I.

_Holy Shit!_ Paul's loud thoughts broke me out of my reverie.

Edward Cullen was staring at me with wide and confused eyes. I was so surprised that I phased back without thinking.

His eyes widened even more as he stared at my nude form; my long black hair was covering most of my body. I brought my legs up to my chest; suddenly feeling embarrassed at being exposed in front of his family, and stared at him with my green eyes.

I felt lightheaded and my eyes were becoming heavy. I started to fall back.

Edward was next to me, and he had managed to put his jacket on me in one second, before I hit the ground, his arms around me.

_I imprinted on a vampire, _I thought, Isabella Swan was staring at me over Edward's shoulder.

_I imprinted on a taken vampire, _I let the darkness take over me with Edward's confused eyes burning into my memory.

* * *

**Reviews are welcomed and wanted!**

**I WILL GET THE VOLTURI ON YOU AND EVERY PUPPY IN THE WORLD IF YOU DON'T REVIEW!**

**Bye!**

**Have a nice day!**


	2. Imprint

*E*A*

*Edward*

I could feel something shifting in my universe; she was rooting herself into my life, making a permanent resident in my soul.

Her dark green eyes had light brown specks in them; I couldn't help but noticed when she was staring at me earlier.

I held her in my arms, something was strange and different yet I couldn't put my finger on it.

_Go back to the reservation and I'll speak to the bloodsuckers about this, _Sam Uley ordered the pack. They tried to protest but Sam growled at them.

They all walked back slowly, never turning their eyes away from the female and I. Jacob Black stayed behind and Sam was ordering him to take Bella home.

Both of them went into the forest and phased back. Sam walked over to us while Jacob walked over to Bella, I growled low in my chest and Jacob made a childish act of sticking his tongue out.

"Lets go Bells, I'm in charge of taking you home" Jacob draped his arm around her thin shoulders.

"But Jake, what's happening?" She asked, looked over to me and the female in my arms.

"Just a pack thing, don't worry about it" He tried to led her away but she was still stubborn.

"Edward," She turned to me "What's going on?"

"Just go with Jacob, love" It almost felt wrong calling her that name, as if I was cheating on someone else, cheating on the woman in my arms. It was an odd feeling, I didn't feel as if this woman was a stranger, no I felt as if she was an old friend and I wanted to catch up.

She bit her bottom lip but listened to me; Jacob picked her up and started running back to her house. Bella kept her eyes on the unconscious female in my arms.

"Is it possible if we talk about this at your place?" Sam asked Carlisle, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably. _Never expected this to happen_, he was thinking.

"Of course," Carlisle said kindly "But is it possible for you to tell us what is happening?"

Sam looked at all of us. _It won't be safe if they all learn at the same time, before Keri is ready, _He was thinking.

"I can tell only you and him" He pointed to me "But not the others, it's a bit of a delicate matter."

Carlisle talked the others into leaving, but the curiosity they held nearly penetrating my skull, Jasper was very wary though.

The wolf alpha, Carlisle, and I with the girl in my arms, ran back to the house while the others went hunting.

I laid the girl on the couch in the living room, standing behind the couch; I had a strong feeling to be near her.

Sam stood near the couch also but closer to the door, while Carlisle stood a few feet in front of him.

It was silent for two minutes and twenty-six seconds; Sam's mind was a mess as he tried to think of what to say.

"Have you heard of imprinting?" Sam asked, he then started to cuss himself as he realized that he should have said something else first.

"No, but I would like to know about it" Carlisle said, his interest sparked.

"It's when a wolf finds their soulmate, we take imprinting very seriously." He looked at me as he said this. "There is an immediate connection the moment imprints meet one another, a connection so strong that you are drawn to them in a way you have never experienced before." His eyes became far off and I saw an image of a female with a half marred face in his mind. "As this connection develops over time, you experience a love so deep, strong and complex, that you begin to doubt that you have ever truly loved anyone prior. Your imprint understands and connects with you in every way and on every level, which brings a sense of peace, calmness and happiness when you are around them. And when you are not around them, you are all that much more aware of the harshness of life, and how bonding with another person in this way is the most significant and satisfying thing you will experience in your lifetime. You are also all that much aware of the beauty in life, because you have been given a great gift and will always be thankful."

"Amazing" Carlisle said, mesmerized. I was not sure if it was by the description or just by the raw emotion in Sam's voice as he spoke.

"You might wonder what it has to do with you, and I'll tell you" Sam raked a hand through his dark hair. "My cousin had imprinted on your son, Edward." He indicated to the girl on the couch and then indicated to me.

* * *

Review!

I know that this chapter is short but I was in a rush. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Just Please Review or I might go to the Volturi!


End file.
